<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benefits of Business: A Negan &amp; Blake AU by EventHorizons13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657890">Benefits of Business: A Negan &amp; Blake AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13'>EventHorizons13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frontier (TV 2016), The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, F/M, Fur trade, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan’s a trader of furs and Blake is a businesswoman who is looking for a new partnership to keep furs moving through her factory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Negan and Blake Stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Benefits of Business: A Negan &amp; Blake AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/gifts">KittyKatZorse</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913611">I think I liked you better when you didn't have a knife in your hand, Peaches...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/pseuds/KittyKatZorse">KittyKatZorse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A huge thank you to KittyKatZorse for allowing me to play with her absolutely wonderful OC Blake. I have a blast throwing these two in a multitude of different alternate universe settings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Negan shook his head as he finished counting the furs. They were short by about ten. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't care. Or he would find a way to steal the last ten before showing up to the meet. The problem with this particular meet was his desire to establish a good business relationship. If he could convince the newcomer to work with him exclusive, not only would he and his men make more money, they could run the competition right out of the area. It was no secret that the new company was the one everyone wanted to deal with. There were big promises coming out on such large production scale that practically every trapper and trapping business were drooling to get in the good graces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showing up with stolen furs would not make a very good first impression from a business standpoint. He needed this to work out. Quickly. There wasn’t any way that he was going to be able to trap the animals and have the pelts at a proper quality. Stealing them was out of the question. So he was left with trying to trade for some with another trapper. There weren’t any that he could trust. Especially when they decided to question why he needed them. The two men that he would normally go to were out of the area for several weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Negan pulled his coat on over his shoulders with a tired huff. His options were show up ten furs short, show up with stolen goods and be proven dishonest, or show up with ten furs that were not of good quality. None of the options were great. The best was showing up short. At least then he would be given a chance to explain and not be proven a thief or dishonest. It was better to have the best quality and be short than be on target and have some that were all but not usable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he showed up to the business meeting, he did not expect to see a woman sitting at the table. He was thrown by the fact for a few moments. He hoped that it wasn’t clear as he snapped himself out of it and moved towards the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the woman his best smile, he offered his hand. At least he got a returned smile and a shake. He moved to sit down after she motioned for him to do so. Drinks were already poured for them and some food lay out to snack on while they talked. It was a comfortable setting, different from the intimidating and often times harsh atmosphere that normally hung over these sort of meetings. He had been to plenty of them after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reputation precedes you Negan.” The comment put a smirk on his face and he took a sip of the wine that had been settled in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do the qualities of my furs I hope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do.” She nodded. “It's why you are sitting here today. I am no fool. Most of the men in your profession do not carry themselves as well or could be trusted to maintain the business that I wish to do.” She was stroking his ego. Whether that was intentional or not, he was trying to figure out. Likely, given the circumstances, it was. She was silver tongued and like him, knew how to talk and manipulate people into doing what she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct. My competitors would not be able to handle the business that you wish to do.” Leaning back to get a little more comfortable, he kept his focus trained on her face. It was an important deal and he really didn't need to let himself get distracted or off track. Business first, pleasure second. “I have the routes, the trade, and the men to keep furs flowing to your factory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like confidence in a man.” Oh she was definitely someone he could get used to being around her. She had a fire in her. To be as successful as she was, she had to take no one's bullshit. Very few women had the ability and even less had the respect needed to be taken seriously. She had managed both in a fairly short amount of time, without a man at her side to soften any blows or make any deals. All in all, it was more impressive than most were willing to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No use in doing what I do without it.” There was no way around it. It kept his competitors in the dark and his trading partners pleased. If everyone was happy, business worked well and he kept his pockets lined and his people well taken care of. There were the occasional hiccups here and there of course. Life was not without its hardships. Surely she had heard of a few. They were sort of hard to ignore. As much as Negan would like them forgotten. This life never let you forget. It always had a way of bringing up things when it was the least convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much doesn’t look good on anyone, or do anyone well.” She spoke, a bit more firmness in her voice than there had been moments before. There was a warning there, there was no way to miss it. Negan nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Many a great man have fallen. I do not intend to follow in their footsteps.” She nodded. It was the right answer clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspect you wish to see the factory.” He shrugged a bit, taking another sip of his drink. The factory didn’t matter all that much to him. What she did with the furs after he delivered them wasn’t his concern. He didn’t suspect her of ill business practices and given how much that she did, he didn’t think that her facilities were anything but some of the highest quality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust between business partners is essential. I trust your factory is more than adequate and standards are more than acceptable. You wouldn’t be in business the way that you are, demanding as many furs are you are if that wasn’t the case.” She granted him a more genuine smile as she leaned back. It seemed to be the second right thing to say as she relaxed some. Negan knew he had the deal right then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust is a key component.” She agreed. “Which is why I trust you to show up with the ten furs you are missing in this shipment when you deliver the next.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already figured that one out huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You intended to keep it from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shook his head and set his drink down. Leaning forward a little bit, he made sure that she knew he was being serious as he spoke. They had been just talking about trust after all. “I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you. Before we made the deal final. I was going to pledge to bring you an additional fifteen on top of the next shipment. An extra five in addition to the ten that I am short as a show of good faith and apology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confident and smart. I see why you do as much business as you do and why your name comes so highly recommended.” Both were pleased with the outcome of the meeting so far. He reached out his hand and she shook it once more. “I look forward to our partnership Negan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do as well. Here’s to a long and prosperous partnership.” He raised his glass with his free hand and she did the same. There was promise here and he intended to make the most out of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>